The present invention relates generally to remote machine control systems utilizing embedded or on-board computers or microprocessors for controlling various aspects of the machine""s performance and activity. More specifically, the invention concerns a system and method for modifying the operating data and functions of the embedded computer by remote communications access. The present invention has particular applicability to remote vehicles, such as long haul trucks and off-road vehicles, and to the control modules embedded within those vehicles for controlling on-board machines, such as the vehicle engine.
Remote monitoring of the operation and location of vehicles has been widely implemented by owners and operators of vehicle fleets. This remote monitoring function has been utilized in a wide range of applications, such as long haul trucks, off-road construction vehicles, and even mobile generator sets. In all of these applications, an internal combustion engine is controlled by an embedded or on-board computer or microprocessor, referred to as an engine control module (ECM). The typical ECM contains a series of application software programs stored in memory that are executed to control and monitor various functions and activities for the engine and/or vehicle. For example, for a long-haul truck, the ECM will control fuel delivery to the engine cylinders as well as the ignition timing. The same functions can be performed by an ECM utilized within an off-road construction vehicle or a generator set to monitor and control the engine performance.
Moreover, in other varied applications, a machine controller is utilized to control and monitor the function and operation of other powered machinery. For instance, in a long haul refrigerator truck, the refrigeration unit can also be controlled by an on-board microprocessor or computer. Similarly, modern electronically controlled vehicle transmissions include a microprocessor that can control the transmission shift points according to stored application programs.
In all of these cases, the vehicle or machine that is being controlled by the embedded computer is typically at a remote location from the central office of the fleet""s owner/operator. Nevertheless, the fleet operator has a continuing interest in not only monitoring the performance and activity of the fleet vehicles or machines, but also in controlling their operation. One example of this form of remote control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,412, owned by the Assignee of the present invention. In the ""412 patent, engine idle time is remotely controlled by signals transmitted over an RF link or satellite using an on-board radio-telephone. In general terms, the system of the ""412 patent allows a fleet operator to have real-time access to the ECM of the vehicle to change engine idle parameters. The system shown in this patent is essentially interactive, requiring immediate interface between the vehicle operator at the remote location and the fleet owner at the central office or fixed central office.
The remote control system shown in the ""412 patent has given the fleet owner/operator a greater degree of control over the vehicles in the fleet. One drawback of this system, however, is that it requires some direct or real-time communication between the vehicle operator and the fleet owner, which requires coordination between the two parties. In some instances, the vehicle operator may require a change or upgrade to certain ECM routines at a time when the central office is unavailable to effect the transfer of information. Another limitation of the systems of the prior art, such as that shown in the ""412 patent, is that direct communication with each vehicle in the fleet is required. In many cases, the fleet of vehicles is numerous, which greatly complicates the logistics of making fleet-wide changes to the engine control modules.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and method that permits a greater degree of flexibility in uploading and downloading information to and from an ECM or machine controller. This need extends beyond the interests of a vehicle fleet owner to virtually any remotely operating machinery that is controlled by an associated microprocessor or computer based controller.
In order to address this need, the present invention contemplates a system and method for controlling an engine or machine at a remote location from a central office, which may be a fixed location. The system contemplates a transmission/reception interface connected to a computer or microprocessor of the particular controller. This interface is integrated with a communications module that is configured to establish communications with a World Wide Web server over the Internet. The invention further contemplates a similar system at the location of a base site, or central office, connected to a computer controlled by a fleet owner/operator, for instance.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the central office can download machine control data or machine control application software to a memory maintained by the Web server via the Internet. This data can be downloaded at any time by the fleet owner without any interface with the remote vehicle/machine operator. A file storage protocol can be implemented utilizing passwords and differing levels of security to ensure that the information is accessed only by certified remote operators.
In a further feature of the invention, the remote operator can access the stored information by connecting to the Web server via the Internet. This connection can be established at any time by the remote vehicle/machine operator. Preferably, the remote machine controller includes a data entry device that allows the remote operator to issue commands to the Web server to upload or download information, input password or security information for access to the data, or leave messages for the fleet owner/operator. In preferred embodiments, the fleet operator or central office can maintain a web page that can be accessed by the remote operator. The web page can include links that allow the remote operator to access desired information for download, for example.
The invention contemplates that the transmit/reception interface provides means for receiving the downloaded information, determining whether the information is application data or application software, and updating the machine controller accordingly. In this manner, either specific data can be downloaded to modify the performance of the controlled machine, or entirely new or modified application software can be downloaded directly to the machine controller.
One benefit of the system and method of the present invention is that direct communication between the fleet owner/operator and the remote vehicle/machine operator is not required. A further benefit is that the remote operator can access essential ECM or machine controller information at any time and at any location.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a system and method for controlling a remote machine or vehicle that provides a high degree of flexibility in its use. Another object is achieved by features of the inventive system and method that allow intermediate storage of both application data and application software for eventual downloading and use by the remote operator.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be readily discerned from the following written description and accompanying figures.